Embarrassment level: 100
by VortexEye
Summary: Want to hear Grisia's most embarrassing secret? Warning: Fem!Sun Fem!Grisia


This is probably going to be a two or three shot since I wouldn't know how to continue it after the end.

Also, I need to tell you, the reason I wrote this was because some time ago, I read this awesome fanfic called _**'Dare'**_ by _**Chibi . Daydreamer **_and I really, really wanted to write a fanfic of it for the L.S.K fandom. So thank _**Chibi . Daydreamer** _for this.

If you've seen the anime or manga 'D-Man Gray', I really, really, really recommend you read her fanfic _**'Dare'.**_

So, disclaimer _**Chibi . Daydreamer **_owns this idea.

* * *

Embarrassment level: 100% Truth, dare and the repercussions

Chapter

**Truth**

**Begin**

* * *

To those of you that don't know, I am Grisia Sun but my 'brothers' usually just call me Sun. And if you've ever been to the continent, chances are that you'll know 'me', though most of what you know about 'me' is probably false but I do still have to keep up my 'appearance'.

So why, I hear you ask, am I –the dignified, elegant and… whatever else my reputation says, Sun– sitting, or should I say, collapsed on the floor of the confinement chamber with the face of a bright red tomato? And why is the level of embarrassment in the room so high that you can practically smell it? Well, let's rewind back to the… semi-start.

* * *

_***Commence the embarrassment***_

* * *

Eyes tightly closed, I covered my mouth with both my hands, desperately trying to stop the words from escaping my mouth. Pink smiled at me smugly, while Blaze immediately drew his sword and pointed at the necromancer.

"What did you do to Sun?!"

"Aww, do be such a meanie!" Singing, she pouted "I only 'gave' her(1) a truth drug, it's completely harmless"

"How do we know that you speak the truth?" Coldly, Judgment asked. Though he seemed calm, you could still see the killing intent behind his words.

"Did you forget?" Pink giggled "I'm contracted with the Sanctuary and I would be losing a valuable customer if I wasn't, silly! I just got bored and decided to play a game!" At that her smirk turned sadistic.

Ah. I remember, last time I visited, I 'accidentally' destroyed one of her ancient artefacts during one of our usual squabbles –err, I mean, disagreements.

I really regret it now. She'd placed many high-level spells on the door and I had my hands full –literally– trying to stop myself from spilling any secrets, trapping the members of 'my' fraction plus Judgment, Ice and Roland inside the confinement chamber.

"I left my date for this?!" Earth cried, frustrated –and blaming me at his temporary imprisonment.

"Okay, let's play 'truth or dare'!" Completely ignoring Earth, Pink cheered.

"This doesn't sound like a good idea." Leaf argued, currently pitying my predicament.

_Thank you so much Leaf, you should get a medal for being such a nice guy! I promise to stop calling you 'Strawberry' after this!_

"Don't worry, 'truth or dare' is completely harmless, all she(1) has to do is answer one question truthfully and then do one thing we ask her(1) to" 'Innocently', she explained, seemingly quelling a majority of Leaf's worries. However, he did not know Pink like I did, and this 'harmless' game was anything but 'harmless'.

Oh, the horrors that await me.

"Just do it, Sun, the quicker we can all get out" Storm stated from his seated position on the floor, clearly thinking about the latest paperwork he so generously 'offered' to 'help' me with.

The rest, save for Leaf and Roland, were silently agreeing with Storm but still I kept my hands firmly clamped on my mouth. There was no way I was participating in this 'game'.

"Okay, truth first" Pink beamed "What should we ask you…"

Earth, thanks to the mutual hate between us, saw this as a golden opportunity to take revenge on me. The evil bastard…

"Ask him what his most embarrassing moment was" Eyes glinting, he said.

_F*ck you Earth!_

I glared at the damned traitor with all the hate I had which he returned with an infuriating smirk. My absolute fury was at the boiling point here. In exactly the opposite of my reaction, Pink's face lit up, obviously _**very**_ pleased with the suggestion. I was seriously wondering if they were secretly working together on this.

"Grisia Sun, what was the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

Instantly, I froze up. It was not that I didn't know, but that I would rather die before I told anyone. _**I will take that secret to my grave!**_

"Sun?" Slightly worried, Leaf called.

While concentrating on wielding my mouth shut, I didn't realise that my face had flushed a lovely shade of beet-root red which attracted the attention of all those present. Pink's smile, if you can call it that, had stretched so far, that the corners almost reached her eyes.

"Sun, just tell us, you're just wasting time now" Storm called. I could see he was curious and a little eager for some blackmail material to get even with me.

While taking out one of her lollipops, she quickly summoned two skeletons to hold both my arms. Instinctively, everyone –apart from me, obviously– drew their swords.

"Pink's not going to hurt Grisia. Those skeletons are my new cleaning-corpses! At the moment, they're just stopping Grisia from clamping her(1) mouth shut." She pouted.

Everyone visibly relaxed but they were now much more wary.

"Grisia Sun, what was the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"T-the most e-embarrassing" Struggling against my captors I stuttered out before desperately urging my mouth to shut up.

"m-m-moment–" Now, everyone present stared at me in anticipation.

"of my–" I was at the point where I was _actually praying_ to the God of Light.

"life–" _Please_! I just know that if this gets out, my teacher is going to come and _**hunt**_ me down and _**murder**_ me!

"w-was–" No! _No! __**Stop! **_

"w-w-when–"_I'll __**never**__ live it down!_ Internally, I screamed, thrashing hopelessly.

"I-I–" Suddenly, to my relief I found an unknown strength inside of me had been called and I managed to forcibly shut my mouth.

This is… Until, Pink –the _downright_ _**evil**_ necromancer– gave the order for the skeleton on my left to stamp on my foot, causing me to yelp in pain, opening my mouth long enough for it to betray me and my painstaking effort to keep my remaining dignity.

"I lap danced"

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, the skeletons disappeared and I collapsed to the ground, head hung in shame, burning red.

* * *

_***Embarrassment level: 23% complete***_

* * *

And so, I hope that brings you up to speed and that you were paying attention because I am definitely not repeating that again!

Slowly, I looked up to gauge their reactions. Pink and, amazingly, Cloud had both blushed a light scarlet. It seemed Cloud had read _**much**_ _too_ many books.

"Lap dance?" Innocently, Leaf questioned.

"T-that…" Pink stuttered before looking to Cloud to answer.

"L-lap dancing is an e-ero-tic dance which performers commonly s-str-ip tease–" He choked out.

"_**Shut up!"**_ I shouted, cutting him off before he could further detail and embarrass me.

My face was now a smouldering bright crimson, and needless to say, I was _not_ the only one.

* * *

Embarrassment level: 100% Truth, dare and the repercussions

Chapter

**Truth**

**Finish**

* * *

**Notes**

(1) He and She, His and Her, are all pounced similar (她Tā) in Chinese so that's why they didn't notice.

Also, I think I ask this in almost every fic I do, but, do you want a pairing?

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Part 2, the actual dare, should be up sometime in the future. If you know me, you know how slow I write.

Also, just another reminder/disclaimer:

The idea of this was created by _**Chibi . Daydreamer**_

And if you know the anime/manga 'D-Man Gray', you should really read her fanfic _**'Dare'**_


End file.
